A life for a life
by Ice on Wings
Summary: Magnus let out a low chuckle, 'After all the shit I've done in my life? Oh, I know I'm going to burn in hell, so I'm sure as shit not afraid to burn here on Earth.' -Rated M: For Violence and Lemons.. ;D. Click for the summary inside :D.
1. Chapter 1

**HALLO, new story :D... I just have many damn ideas I had to make this one. Ok, so in this story its mostly on Malec. When Alec was younger he saw his family murdered by a man, while he hid. He hated the fact that he couldn't do anything about it. His sister is still in coma at a hospital. After all, Alec is now a murderer. Promising to him self to kill anyone who deserves it, or gets in his way.**

* * *

Hearing my victim's cries and pleas, as I dug in the blade deeper into his chest. Blood started to splutter as if sprinklers had been turned on. I looked down at him to see his eyes were still open. Any other human would feel bad about what they had just done. Not me. In my opinion the bastard deserved it. Killed a child and was in prison for only a year? A life for a life.

I stood up, looking around the dark alley making sure I was unnoticed. I removed the blade from his chest and cleaned it with my jacket, putting it back in where it belonged. I turned the man around and got his wallet from the back of his pockets. I looked inside seeing a couple of hundreds. Wonder how he got this. I stood up, stuffing the wallet in my jacket next to the blade. I started to walk away, like nothing happened as I heard a low hiss. I looked down to see a brown cat, with yellowish eyes.

I frowned looking down at it and picked it up, the small animal quickly fell asleep in my arms. I had always wanted a pet, yet I had never received one. I smiled as I started to walk back to my apartment, letting the darkness swallow me.

I closed the apartment door behind me as I went into the kitchen, letting the small furry animal on the table. I looked at in in awe as I noticed how thin it was. The small kitten turned at me meowing lowly as I walked to the fridge. I didn't have any cat food.. I took two slices of bologna and put it next to the kitty. The cat smelled it for a couple of seconds as I noticed him starting to eat it quickly.

Chuckling at the small animal I opened a cabinet taking out a small bowl and filling it up with water from the faucet placing it next to the cat. The kitten took a break from eating as he attacked the water now. I smiled, petting the animal, ¨What should I call you?¨ I wondered out loud.

¨Church?¨ I offered as if the cat could understand me. The cat looked up and blinked, going back to his water. I'll take it as a yes.

I went into the living room and took off my jacket as I sat. I got the remote and turned on the Tv, revealing the news.

¨Another murder!¨ The man on the screen yelled. I frowned at this, how could they have found the body so quickly?

¨Yes, and this time, it was a murder, well.. a murder killed by a murder?¨ I cocked my eyebrow at the screen.

As they kept talking I got the jacket and started to count the money.

800$?

I looked back at the tv screen to show a picture of a man who seemed to be in his thirties, ¨-Yes he was found in a graveyard according to police. Apparently the murderer has not been caught yet and has been on the loose for years.¨

I frowned at this now as I completely forgot about the money. Graveyard? I had never killed anyone in a Graveyard.

I found it stereotypical.

¨-Oddly,¨ The man in the screen continued, ¨This murderer had seemed to leave a trace as he always does. Glitter. That's right, glitter. Green and red glitter was left in the victims wounds, blah, blah..¨

I sat there for a while looking down. And glitter? Why glitter? Usually my trace was to leave the victim upside down, but glitter? So there were two murderers in town? I grinned as I got up, to find the kitten on my jacket fast asleep.

¨Urgh, Church,¨ I groaned trying to move the cat, pushing it gently.

The cat meowed as he got up and started to rub himself on me,purring loudly.

I smiled down at him. What were the chances of finding this murderer? Low.

I turned off the Tv and picked up Church, holding the small animal against my chest. I walked towards the room, hearing the cute animal purring against my chest. I smiled again and walked onto the room.

I woke up the next morning my a loud bang in my door. I quickly sat up to see Church stretching next to me in the bed. I frowned, bending down, putting on my boots and sitting back up. I heard another loud knock, ¨OPEN THE DOOR.¨

Oh great, I thought. They found me.

Sighing, I picked up church and went over to the living room. I put the cat down, putting on my jacket. I got the wallet of the man I had murdered last night and stuffed it into one of the pockets. I looked under the couch, getting the bag of money which I saved.

I put the money bag on the counter of the kitchen as I heard another loud knock ¨We'll give you ten seconds!¨

I smiled. Just all the time I needed. I opened a cabinet, which had a case in it. Taking out the case I put it on the counter, opening it, to be revealed to different types of guns and blades.

¨EIGHT, SEVEN!¨ The man outside yelled.

I got two blades and unlocked the door, putting the blades behind my back. ¨May I help you?¨ I asked silently looking at the two police officers.

¨Yes sir, there is a murderer in the loose, he goes by the name, Shadow Hunter-¨ The man was cut short as I punched him the face, throwing him to the floor.

The other was stunned as I quickly used it as an advantage, using all of my force to stab him in the head. The police officer fell with a thump, as I noticed the other one was starting to get up, his hand going to his gun. I threw the blade at his head, as it went straight through his head.

I looked around the hall, making sure no one noticed. I pulled in the bodies, leaving them in the floor. Sighing, i got their guns, putting them in the case. I squatted down, pulling out the blades from their heads. I hated this. Killing cops. They did what was right, but they got in my fucking way. So I usually just stabbed them in the head so that their death wouldn't last long. Unlike those who deserved it.

I went over to the living room, getting my backpack which was filled with clothes. I put it on and went back into the kitchen. I put the bag of money in the suitcase and was about to leave when I heard a small 'Meow'.

I looked down to see the cute animal rubbing himself against my leg. I smiled picking him up with my free hand, walking out of the apartment.

* * *

I hated this. Once I was caught I always had to change where I lived. Roaming the streets of Brooklyn, something caught my eye. It was a poster with glitter on it. I took it, as it said, ¨**Looking for a Roommate**!¨ I looked at the description saying it was an apartment with three rooms, a kitchen, living room, and a balcony.

I smiled, this might be my only chance, I thought. Of course, It meant I couldn't kill the roommate.

I quickly walked into an alley, putting my things down, yet keeping the cat against my chest. I dialed the number which was in the paper, as I put the phone against my ear.

¨Hello?¨ I heard a rich voice in the other line. Of course, it was a man.

¨Hi,¨ I said into the phone, ¨I was wondering if the apartment, roommate thing was still available?¨

¨Oh, of course! Can I get your name?¨

I stayed silent for a moment, ¨Alec Lightwood.¨

¨When are you planning to move in?¨ The voice asked.

¨Today?¨

I heard the voice chuckle, sending shivers down my spine, ¨Come over. I'll be in the apartment.¨

I nodded, a moment forgetting he couldn't see me, ¨Yes, thank you.¨ The line went dead.

I smiled picking up my things and looking at Church, ¨Well, lets just hope, he's not a dead man.¨

* * *

**What did you guys think on this story? (: Next chapter will be in a while if people like it :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(All goes to Cassie)**

* * *

I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door. I had put down my things on the floor, with the cat of course. I wasn't quite sure if the man will allow an animal. If he didn't allow animals, I would simply leave. I wasn't going to leave the poor guy on the streets again.

The door opened revealing a beautiful my surprise, he was taller than me. He wore a white tank top with pink Pajama pants. His hair was up in spikes, coated with glitter, while some spikes were dyed. I couldn't help but notice his eyes which were exactly like a cats. The only difference was that they weren't silted.

The man grinned aware of my staring, ¨Hello,¨ he showed off his perfectly white teeth, ¨Are you Alec?¨

I felt my self redden, ¨Yes.¨ Then I caught it. Since when the hell did I blush?!

He chuckled, ¨I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane. Get your things and come in, we'll talk-¨ He was cut off as we heard a loud 'MEOW' from behind him. The man frowned looking down, so I followed. A white small cat with dark blue eyes seemed to have notice Church. Church slowly stepped forward as I noticed they started to lick each others faces. Oh god.

The man chuckled again, ¨Is that your cat?¨

¨Erm.. Yeah.¨ I said awkwardly, ¨Do you allow pets?... or a cat?¨

The man smiled at me, making my knees feel weak, ¨Of course, chairman needs a _play_ mate.¨

I chuckled, ¨Chairman? That's an interesting name.¨

¨Oh, I know,¨ He grinned moving aside, ¨Come on, get your things and come in.¨

I nodded, and picked up the suit case... which was filled with money and weapons.

I made my self inside as I took in the view. Holy shit, no wonder he needed a roommate. The place seemed like a mini mansion. Every piece of furniture was a different color, as well as the cabinets. I looked at the counters to see they were blue or green. Yet the thing that amazed me was the windows. In the back where a wall should be, it was just pure glass. You broke it, you fell over the building.

¨You like it?¨ Magnus asked as I felt him pat my back.

I blushed at the contact and nodded, ¨How did you get all of this?¨

¨Over time,¨ Magnus said as I looked up at him to see him smiling, ¨So shall we speak?¨

I nodded as he started to walk towards the living room. I took it was a cue and followed him. Inside i noticed in the middle was a white, long fabric couch. To the right was a red leather couch as in the left side there was a light blue love seat.

¨Take a seat,¨ Magnus offered.

I nodded once more and sat on the blue love seat. Magnus sat next to me in the seat as I felt my self redden a bit, expecting him to sit on the white couch. ¨How old are you?¨ he asked.

¨I'm nineteen.¨ I replied.

Magnus smiled, ¨I'm twenty one.¨

* * *

I wasn't sure how long we had been talking, yet I enjoyed it. Magnus was interesting to talk to. Magnus was laying back in the couch, staring at me, as I was in the same position opposite of him.

¨So, one more question,¨ Magnus grinned.

I smiled, ¨Shoot.¨

¨How many family members do you have?¨ He asked.

My face dropped as I sat up, ¨I have none,¨ It came out as a whisper.

I heard Magnus shift, as I noticed from the corner of my eye that he had sat up as well, ¨I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-¨

¨Its ok,¨ I cut him off. ¨Don't worry about it.¨

Magnus smiled at me, ¨If it makes you feel better.. I have no family as well.¨

I forced out a chuckle, ¨I guess were both a bit the same..¨

¨Yeah,¨ Magnus grinned now, ¨Lets move on. Come on, I'll show you your room.¨

I nodded, as Magnus stood up offering me a hand. I could easily stand up, but I took it, not wanting to be rude in anyway. By just a small gesture I could tell he had a hard grip.

Magnus let go of my hand as he led me down a hall way as we stopped in front of a room ¨This-¨ he opened the door, ¨Is your room.¨

I slowly stepped in, my eyes widening. This was double the size of my old room, and it seemed to have its own bathroom.

¨Is it ok?¨ I heard Magnus ask.

I looked at him, wanting to drop in my knees, as I noticed him biting his lower lip. God. This man was gorgeous.

¨Yeah, perfect,¨ I mumbled out. Magnus let out a laugh as he walked away as I smacked my self in the head.

_Get your self together!, _I thought to my self as I sat on the bed. _You just killed a man yesterday and today you can't even stand up for one!_

I groaned, rubbing my eyes, and stood up. I threw my jacket to the bed as I slowly closed the door as I picked up the suit case filled with weapons. I looked around to see he had put drawers. I went to the smallest, opening the last one. I opened the suit case and and took out the bag of money.

I groaned as I noticed it was covered in blood. I quickly wiped it off with my hands and put the money in. I heard Magnus's foot steps down the hallway as I noticed my hands were still covered in blood, shit, shit.

I wiped my hands on the jeans but the damn stain was still there. Shit, shit!

I heard Magnus knock, ¨Alec? Can I come in?¨

I quickly got a blade and cut my self a bit on the hand as I noticed blood slowly staring to come out, ¨Yeah?¨ I quickly pushed the weapons under the bed as Magnus opened the door.

¨Hey- why are you on the floor?¨ Magnus cocked his eye brow.

¨I um.. ¨ I lifted my hands, ¨Accidentally..¨

Magnus let out a small gasp as he rushed towards me. ¨How did you cut your self?¨

¨I'm not sure,¨ I lied, ¨Um.. I'm a bit clumsy.¨

¨You're a horrible liar,¨ Magnus grinned at me, as I felt my self redden, ¨Come on, lets go to the kitchen.¨ I nodded as Magnus put his arm around my waist and lifted me up.

¨I can get up in my own,¨ I mumbled.

¨I know, I was just afraid you'll get blood on anything,¨ he chuckled, us walking towards the kitchen. I blushed knowing Magnus hadn't let me go yet.

"Sit down," Magnus ordered. I nodded sitting down in the white bar stool, Magnus letting e go now.

I couldn't help but stare at him, while I noticed him damping a small white towel. Magnus turned around as I shut my mouth, barely realizing it was hanging open.

Magnus, of course noticed, grinning at me as he took my hand, "Here," he said, and started to wrap the small towel around my hand.

"Thanks," I offered a smile.

I looked down at my hand to see it quickly healing. Well, it was just a small cut. I looked back up to see Magnus frowning at me, staring at my wrist. I looked at my wrist remembering I had a tattoo.

"What does it mean?" Magnus asked.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his curiosity, "Its an Angelic rune. Sort of goes through my family for years. Everyone who was/is in my family had it."

Magnus grinned, "That's nice. You want to go watch some Tv?"

"Sure."

Magnus's grin widened as he went to the living room. I turned around in my seat to see him turning on the Tv. It practically looked like part of the kitchen, only that the walls were painted in different colors and their was a dark blue carpet.

Standing up I made my self towards the white couch, sitting down. Magnus turned around, smirking at me as I felt my self shrink. God, why did he have this affect on me?

Magnus sat down next to me, "You want to eat? I can order take out."

"You don't have to, I don't want you spending-"

"I'll let you pay half, deal?" Magnus grinned, cutting me off.

I sighed, "Fine."

* * *

We were both scrambled in the couch eating Chinese food. I was still a bit pissed that Magnus had payed the guy before I got the chance to get any money. I looked out side to see it was about to get dark, damn this day went fast.

"I'm changing the channel, that alright?" Magnus asked as I saw the remote in his hand. I simply nodded as he changed to the news.

"-shame." the man said that was next to a woman. Next to them was a photo of a man with glasses who seemed to be in his forties or thirties, it was hard to tell. "Apparently the prisoner has been in the loose for a couple of days. If you're in Brooklyn, police suggest you lock, and stay in your homes. The prisoner is known to have killed three children and wounded one-"

"I have to go," Magnus said.

I turned around to see his eyes were glued to the screen, "It's almost dark." I said.

"I know.. I have to go to somewhere for a client." He said. I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth.

Magnus stood up as I cut in, "When you come back and I'm not here.." I thought about the man in the screen, "..I'll be in the hospital with my sister." I lied.

Magnus frowned at me, "Ok." he said simply and went to his room. I guess to change.

I took this as my chance as I put down the food. I rushed towards my room, locking the door behind me. I put on the jacket as I crouched down, getting the suit case from under the bed.

I opened it, getting two blades and putting them in my boots. I quickly got another and put it in my jacket. I threw the weapons under the bed again and opened my back pack. I got two leather gloves and put them on, making sure I didn't want to get traced again. No way was I leaving this place because I killed some one who didn't deserve to live. I liked this place... and Magnus.

I stood up, making sure the blades weren't noticeable. I peeked out of my room to heard a loud bang from Magnus's room.

"Magnus? You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it!" He yelled.

"Ok! Well, I'm going to the hospital see you in an hour or so!" I yelled back as I started to leave.

I was about to open the door when I saw the two cats.._ humping. _"Oh god," I chuckled as church was in the top.

* * *

I was walking in an alley. I wasn't sure how long it had passed since I left the apartment but I noticed hardly any cars were combing by now. Suddenly, I heard a small moan from behind me. I quickly turned around to see no one was there.

I got a blade from my boots and walked cautiously to where I heard the noise. I heard another small moan as I noticed that the alley stretched around the corner. Fuck.

The closer I got I could hear the noise of a.. knife?, hitting the ground. I backed into the wall, knowing the other person was just a few steps away.

I took a deep breath as I got another blade form my jacket. I quickly rounded the corner to see two figures there. For a second it looked like they were having sex, yet they were both fully clothed, and the person on top seemed to be stabbing the person under him in the chest.

I quickly ran towards them as the figure who was on top looked up. I quickly kicked him in the face with as much as force as I could, knocking him over as he let out a loud groan. I looked down to see the person he was killing was in an orange suit, the same all prisoners wore.

Before I had time to react, I was throw into the floor, by something hitting my chest hard. I was about to get up, when the figure landed on me, feeling that he was pressing something cool against my neck, "Move, and you'll die." The person hissed. I felt my eyes widened knowing i knew that voice.

"Magnus?"

The figure on top of me froze, bending down a bit as I noticed it was him. In any other situation that we were like this I would of melted, but right now I simply flushed, not knowing what to say.

"Alexander? What the hell?" Magnus sounded surprised, yet angry, "Did you follow me?"

I suddenly felt my self filled with anger, "Why the fuck would you think that? I left before you. And what were you doing, he was my target." Suddenly, I rejected my own words. Magnus killed the man I was going to kill. Magnus knew I was going to kill him.

"You were.. what? You're a killer?" he asked, slowly moving the blade from my throat.

"I should be asking that, I just saw you kill a man, if you don't mind, get off, you weigh a ton."

Magnus rolled his eyes and got off of me, "We'll talk in the apartment," he said, getting out a bottled water. I was about to ask when he started to drain it, pouring it over the persons body, "I'm not leaving any tracks tonight."

* * *

**HAPPY EASTER! Yes, yes I had nothing to do today, so I thought about updating this. Thank you to those who read. :). Will be uploaded in a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(I OWN NOTHING)**

* * *

Magnus had been holding the back of my shirt the whole time. I felt Like a little kid as we arrived in front of his door. Magnus let go of me digging into his pocket and opening the door. He pushed me inside as I stumbled forward. I would of fallen if Magnus hadn't caught me, gripping the back of my shirt.

¨What the fuck?¨ I hissed, standing up straight.

Magnus locked the door, turning back to me as I noticed blood on his cheek, trailing down under his shirt, ¨I could of killed you Alexander!¨

I rolled my eyes,¨I could of defended my self, I've had experience.¨ Frowning, I crossed my arms, I wasn't some one who got killed easily. Yet, I still felt like a child. While he was taller than me, and he was practically covered in blood made me feel odd.

¨Care to explain?¨ He frowned, taking off his jacket as I noticed his pink tank top covered in blood as well.

_¨Me?_¨ I scoffed rolling my eyes, ¨How about you? I was in an ally, taking a walk while you were killing some one. Which I am sure was the man in the news.¨

Magnus let out a low humorless chuckle, God, I wanted to slap him. ¨A walk? You were there for the same fucking purpose.¨

I stayed silent for a moment. ¨I'll tell you if you tell me.¨

Magnus looked taken aback, ¨Fine, sit down. I'll get you a cloth.¨

I was confused for a moment as I sat down. Magnus washed a cloth, and gave it to me, ¨For what?¨

¨Your neck,¨ He said simply.

¨What?¨ I touched my neck and looked at my hand to see it was filled with blood, ¨_YOU ACTUALLY CUT ME_?¨

¨And you kicked me, blah, blah, you started it Alexander. Now tell me.¨

I rolled my eyes as Magnus sat across from me. I wrapped the cloth around my neck as I nodded. ¨Fine. A murderer killed my family. My sister lived. You?¨

Magnus rolled his eyes again. ¨More.¨

I sighed, ¨I've been killing any one who deserves it, and anyone _who gets in my way._¨ I eyed him.

Magnus laughed, ¨You won't even be able to touch me.¨

For some reason, I believed him. Something about him made me want to go hide under a rock. ¨H-How about you?¨

Magnus's smile dropped, ¨I do it for the same reason. Only that my whole family is dead.¨

I stayed quiet. I wasn't sure how to react, I, at least had a family member still alive. Magnus had no one. I let out a small whisper, ¨I'm sorry.¨

I noticed Magnus's eyes soften, ¨It's fine? We'll talk more in the morning the blood is getting irritating.¨

I nodded and stood up ready to leave.

¨Wait,¨Magnus said. I turned around to see him holding an elastic bandage, ¨Take a shower then put this on. I don't want you to get infected or anything, I used it on you after I used it on the guy.¨

¨What?!¨ I screamed feeling my jaw drop to the floor, ¨Are you serious?¨

¨Yes,¨ Magnus chuckled, holding out the bandage.

¨Ass,¨ I muttered and took the bandage, walking away. I was about to turn to my room when I looked back to see Magnus staring at me, ¨Thanks.¨

* * *

_¨Alec, hide!¨ Izzy yelled._

_I shook my head staring at her. Her dress was covered in blood as well as her hands, ¨You hide. I need to protect you, mama told me-¨_

_I was cut off- a door opened loudly. Izzy quickly through me with the stuffed animals, as they all practically covered me, ¨WHERES YOUR FATHER?¨ The voice said._

_I peeked a bit, moving a teddy bear to the side to see Izzy crying, ¨I don't know..¨_

_The man slapped her hard with the back of his hand, ¨Where is she?¨ I stared, noticing the man had black hair and was really light skinned, ¨TELL ME!¨ He commanded as Izzy jumped. I felt my self starting to cry._

_¨No..¨ She quivered._

_The man took out what seemed to be a rock and hit her with it in the head. ¨NO!¨ I yelled and ran next to her._

_¨Where's your mother?¨ The man asked. I looked at Izzy down in the floor, to see a small puddle of blood forming in the back of her head._

_¨No! I'm not tell you anything!¨ I yelled, my voice cracking through the whole thing, as I let out a sob and hugged Izzy tightly, feeling her blood drench my clothes. I felt pain shoot up my stomach as I noticed the man had kicked me._

_¨Izzy!¨ I yelled shaking her a bit, feeling my elf starting to sob._

_¨Alec..¨ She whispered._

_¨Izzy! P-please!¨ I pleaded my sobbing becoming worse. I didn't want my sister to die._

_¨Alec..¨_

_¨I-Izzy!¨_

_¨Alec.. Alec.. Alec..¨_

I woke up, sobbing as I heard a cooing voice, ¨Alec.. Alexander please wake up..¨

¨I-Izzy!¨ I sobbed.

I slowly opened my eyes, the tears still spilling out my eyes. I looked up to see Magnus, his eyes filled with worry. ¨Are you ok?¨ He whispered. I couldn't help but burst into tears, shutting my eyes tightly.

¨Sh..Shh¨ Magnus said softly as I felt him bring me into a hug.

¨I-I'm sorry..¨ I sobbed.

¨Its ok..¨ Magnus said lowly as I felt him starting to bring me down with him to lay down. I couldn't help but snuggle into him, just wanting to be closer.

¨W-Why are you d-doing th-this?¨ I asked my sobbing starting to get under control, ¨We-were not e-even friends..¨

¨Alexander..¨ Magnus said slowly, ¨Have you ever had a friend?¨ He asked, as I felt him put the covers over us.

¨No.¨

I heard Magnus sigh, as I kept my eyes closed. I felt him wrap his arms against me, ¨A friend..¨ He whispered, ¨A true friend is like a star that twinkles and glows, or maybe like the ocean that gently flows. A friend is like gold that you should treasure..and take care of forever and ever. A friend is like an angel that is there to guide you, a true friend is someone you can trust out of a few. A friend is more than one in a million. They are one in a billion. And you my friend are very special one, and so it is official.¨

* * *

I slowly woke up, feeling the best that I had been in years. I opened my eyes to see a toned chest. My eyes widened, looking up to see Magnus sleeping. He looked so young, and his hair was down. It wasn't as long as I thought it would be, not even shoulder length.

I looked back at his toned chest, to see pure perfection. God, does he work out every day? I let my eyes roam see one of his arms around my waist. Yet that wasn't what bothered me. I was completly naked but my boxers. And I wasn't sure if Magnus had any on clothes at all.

¨You 'k?¨ I heard a husky voice.

I looked up to stare into Magnus's eyes as I felt my self redden, ¨Y-yeah.. Thanks..¨ I was sure in a second his pupils would slit. I just had to wait long enough.

Magnus smiled, causing me to practically melt in his arms, ¨You want breakfast? I'll cook.¨

¨S-sure, I'll.. I h-have to take a sh-shower.¨

Magnus's features suddenly turned serious, ¨Are you sure you're ok?¨

¨Yeah,¨ I blushed, ¨Thank you.. for last night.¨

Magnus smiled and did something that caused my eyes to almost pop out of their sockets. He kissed me on the forehead! I felt my self get even redder as I heard Magnus chuckled and removed him self from me. I instantly missed his warmth.

¨Alright, go take a shower darling.¨ He grinned at my expression. I was pretty sure I was redder than I had ever been.

I nodded and stood up, quickly walking away. I quickly locked my self in the bathroom, God, this was going to be a horrid day.

* * *

I had decided to wear a black V-neck and, black cargo shorts.

As I walked into the kitchen I noticed Magnus had changed too. He wore a plain white tank top with light blue skinny jeans. I could help but stare a bit to see he had spiked up his hair. He was currently making something in the stove that seemed to smell like.. eggs?

I walked towards him as Magnus turned around, ¨Hey,¨ he grinned, ¨Sit down, breakfast will be done in a minute.¨

¨Thanks again,¨ I offered a smile.

¨No problem,¨ Magnus said and turned back. I was about to try to make conversation when I heard a loud MEOW.

I looked down to see Church string up at me. I smiled at the animal ad picked it up, putting it on my lap.

¨Did you see what they were doing yesterday?¨ Magnus chuckled.

I couldn't help but laugh, ¨Yes.. Yes I did.¨

Magnus walked towards the fridge, opening it and taking out the gallon of milk, ¨Milk?¨

¨No thanks, I'm good.¨ I said and started to pet the animal as it snuggled against my chest, ¨Wheres chairman?¨

¨In my bed, probably sleeping,¨ Magnus chuckled. I looked up to see him putting down the plates. I noticed he had indeed made eggs and two pancakes for each.

I looked at Magnus as he sat next to me. Unlike me he also had a glass of milk, ¨When is your birthday?¨ He asked out of nowhere.

¨Oh.. Um-¨ I was cut off as we heard a loud banging on the door.

¨MAGNUS! OPENNNNNNN!¨ I heard a loud feminine voice.

Magnus let out a groan as he stood up, ¨Its a friend. Camille.¨ He said, noticing my confused expression.

I nodded and looked after Magnus, as he opened the door. I couldn't really see anyone since Magnus was blocking the entrance yet I could barely hear what they were saying.

I slowly started to eat as I heard another voice, ¨Are you fucking serious?!¨ The voice screamed.

Alarmed, I looked up to see who it was. Before I had time to react a hand was in my throat, ¨We have to kill him!¨ The voice said, and quickly pushed me down the floor.

I looked up to see who it was. He was light skinned with fair white hair and green eyes. I felt his grip on my neck become tighter, ¨If we don't-¨

I quickly cut him off as I punched him the face. I felt him let go of my throat as I kicked him in the leg and quickly stood up, moving away from him, ¨Magnus!¨ I yelled.

I looked down at the guy to see he was starting to get up. I knew he was about to leap at me, but then Magnus came in, ¨What the hell is going on?¨

¨Well this thing attacked me,¨ He chuckled, ¨We have to kill him.¨

I let out a laugh, ¨I attacked you? I was sitting down until you fucking came in and almost choked me. And I don't give a fuck why you'll be try to kill me, but I'll tell you this,¨ I frowned at him, ¨I'll kill you.¨

Magnus chuckled, ¨No one is killing anyone, Camille!¨ he yelled.

A woman came in. She was pale, with green eyes and blond curls hanging down from her cheeks, ¨Him?¨ She scoffed, ¨He looks like he couldn't kill a fly.¨

I had to roll my eyes at this. How innocent did I look?

¨My thoughts exactly,¨ The man said, ¨Yet he can throw a punch.¨

¨Ragnor.¨ Magnus warned, ¨I didn't tell him.. well he sort of found out.¨

¨What?¨ The man who seemed to be Ragnor looked confused.

¨Sit down.¨ Magnus said and went over to the living room to sit on the red couch.

I quickly followed him and sat on the couch across from his as Ragnor and Camille sat down on the white couch.

¨Alexander didn't know I killed.¨ Magnus said, ¨He was just a roommate. I guess we both saw the news.. and well we both went after the criminal. Alec found me killing him.¨

¨So why didn't he call the cops?¨ Ragnor asked confused.

¨Don't you get it?¨ Camille asked, ¨He's a killer as well. We'll have to tell Jem and Will as well.¨

¨What about Simon and Jordan?¨ Ragnor asked.

¨Hold on,¨ I interrupted, ¨Who are you people, and who is Will and Jem and erm the rest?¨

Magnus sighed, ¨Alexander.. we all have a reason why we kill. We all found each other. We all made a team. Well all kill those who deserve it, of course not each other.¨ He chuckled, ¨Jem, Will, Simon and Jordan are also part of the group.¨

¨Why did you have to form a group?¨ I asked confused.

¨Because..¨ Magnus said lowly, ¨Their is a gang looking for all of called the Monstergerns. Their trying to kill us. And their looking for you too '_Shadowhunter._'¨

* * *

**I'm sorry for any typos I was sort of in a rush, since I am currently in HW. If you like childhood I'll be uploading some where this week**. **Also, sorry for being a week late. When I can I'll upload the next chapter. Now, what did you guys think? I sort of thought of this as I wrote. In the future their will be WillxJem, and maybe SimonXIzzy, if you guys would like. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**School is my life. So I have none.**

**(All goes to Cassy)**

* * *

Alec POV

I sat there a bit shocked, ¨How did you guys know who I was?¨ I finally managed out.

Magnus scoffed, ¨You're exactly how they describe him. You wear pure black, mainly baggy clothes. You have long black hair, pale skin-¨

¨Ok-¨ I raised my hands, ¨-I get it.¨

¨Why do they call you Shadowhunter?¨ Camille asked.

I rolled my eyes, ¨I'm not sure.¨

¨Because no one has seen his face without dying. And he only kills at night,¨ Magnus answered.

I raised my eyebrow at him, ¨So now you're an expert? You do the same thing.¨

¨So?¨ Magnus shrugged, ¨We all have different tittles. Most of us kill at night.¨

¨Most?¨

¨Simon kills during day.¨ Ragnor answered, ¨That's why they call him day lighter.¨

¨Oh.¨ I said plainly, ¨What do they call you?¨

Ragnor sighed, ¨Don't laugh.¨

¨I won't¨ I said but Magnus and Camille chuckled.

¨I didn't choose it!¨ He complained, ¨The damn people from the news or what ever the hell they are did!¨

¨What do they call you?¨ I asked.

¨... Faerie.¨

¨Wow," I smiled at him, ¨Really?¨

¨Shut up.¨

¨Why do they call you that?¨ I asked.

¨How the hell should I know?¨ Ragnor shook his head looking down.

Camille laughed, ¨Because no one is tanned and has white hair. He also has finger joints.¨

¨Shut up!¨ Ragnor yelled at Camille, as I couldn't help but laugh.

I felt Magnus pat my back, as I suddenly stopped, his hand sending shivers down my spine. Oh god, what is wrong with me?

¨Um.. M-magnus w-what d-do t-they call you?¨

Magnus grinned at me, ¨The high Warlock of Brooklyn.¨

¨Warlock?¨

¨Yes, I like to think I have the best name of all.¨ He grinned.

I smiled at him. It was a nice name.. These people seemed normal.. While we looked like normal people who liked to have fun together.. we killed for a living and were all wanted.

Suddenly a phone rang. I looked around to see Ragnor digging in his jeans and taking out a phone, ¨Hello?¨ He asked as he put his phone against his ear.

We stood silent as I noticed his expressions changing from second to second. Until finally I noticed his face was pissed, ¨_HE DID WHAT_?¨

¨What happened?¨ Camille asked urgently, but Ragnor waved his hand.

¨The fucking idiot. Get out, pack the things and come to Magnus's place. A_nd hurry the fuck up before I kill him my self.¨ _Ragnor hissed the last words as he hung up the phone.

¨What happened?¨ Magnus asked urgently, ¨And why the hell is everyone coming here?¨

Ragnor rolled his eyes, ¨Simon. He got followed and before he noticed the guy was calling 911. If they find out where the fuck they are they'll get us all.¨

Magnus groaned, covering his face, ¨Last time it was fucking Will. Now Simon?!¨

¨Idiots.¨ Camille muttered.

I couldn't help but stay silent. I didn't know who any of them were, but I knew it was bad.

¨Everyone is coming?¨ Magnus asked Ragnor and raising his right eyebrow.

¨Yes,¨ Ragnor said, ¨Simon, Jem, Will, and Jordan.¨

¨Ok,¨ Magnus said, ¨Camille, you take the guest room. Alec, you'll sleep with me. Ragnor you can have the library room-¨

¨Library room?¨ Ragnor asked.

¨Yes, I have one, if that's so hard to believe. It was a couch. Jem and Jordan can have the couches. And Simon and Will on the floor since they corrupted this.. well Will has before.¨

Everyone nodded in agreement but I stayed still. I was sleeping with Magnus? I felt my cheeks heat up as I felt Magnus's arm around my waist.

I looked up at him, to see him staring down at me and winked. I felt my self blush as I looked at Camille and Ragnor having a deep conversation.

"Hmm," Magnus hummed lowly, enough for me to hear it, "Would you like to pack your things, and move them into my room?"

I felt my jaw drop, as I blushed, "S-Sure." I stood up and quickly walked out of the room, hearing Magnus chuckle.

I walked into my room and got under the bed, taking out the weapons. Well.. Magnus already knew, so who cares? I put the case on top of the bed, and opened the drawer getting the bag of money with clothes in it.

I walked into Magnus's room, and put my back pack beside it, as I threw my case under the bed. I heard some one come in as I looked up to Magnus standing in front of me. God, how couldn't I heard him?

_He has practice stupid!_

"M-Magnus," I managed out, feeling my throat dry. I didn't know why I kept acting this way.. yes.. I might find him attractive.. and I might like him but that's no excuse.. I.. I was a cold hearted killer!

Magnus smirked as I felt my self shrink. Magnus took a few steps closer, that I could smell him, "You're quite something Alexander," Magnus said lowly.

I looked up to meet his eyes, to see him staring back down at me. I felt his finger starting to brush against my lips as he leaned down.

Before we even got to make contact we heard Ragnor scream, "_MAGNUS! THEY'RE HERE! COME AND TELL THEM WHERE THEY SLEEP AND ALL OF YOUR DAMN RULES!_

I groaned and Magnus let out a small growl, taking me back from surprise. Magnus then bent down once more and kissed my cheek as I felt my self turn into tomato as he smirked down at me. He turned around and walked out as I stood there a bit stunned.

_Did he like me?_

_¨IDIOT!¨ _I heard a female voice yell. Camille.

I quickly walked out of the room, into the kitchen. Everyone seemed to be surrounding some one. In the middle was a teenage boy who had blond hair, matching his skin. He seemed a bit attractive but not attractive as Magnus.

¨WHY, would you bring him here?¨ she yelled again. I looked at the direction in which she was looking at.

Opposite of her was a guy with black curly hair and dark blue eyes. He was light tanned and seemed buff. ¨Well,¨ he started, ¨The dumb ass that called 911, is him. When we were leaving we saw him again. He trid to attack me but I seemed to have won.¨

¨Why didn't you leave him there?¨ I asked shocked.

The guy turned towards me, ¨Who are you?¨

I opened my mouth to respond when Magnus interrupted me, ¨Alec, Alexander Lightwood.¨

¨And who the hell is he?¨

Magnus rolled his eyes, ¨The shadow hunter, Will.¨

¨Oh!¨ Will said, ¨No wonder. Must explain the clothing-¨

¨A lot of people wear black!¨ I protested.

Will rolled his eyes, ¨Ok. I'm Will, Will Herondale.¨

¨I'm Simon!¨ I heard some one squeak. I looked across from me to see a boy with brown shaggy hair and light skinned.

¨You're the day lighter.¨ I said.

¨Yes,¨ he grinned, showing off two sharp teeth. He almost looked like a vampire.

¨I'm Jordan,¨ I heard another voice. I looked next to Magnus to see a dark tanned hut with brown eyes, ¨I'm usually called Werewolf, for my appearance.¨

I chuckled, ¨Nice.¨

¨I'm Jem.¨ Said a voice. I next co Camille was a boy with gray hair, matching his gray eyes, as his skin was pale. He was holding a cane, ¨You're Alexander, I presume.¨ He took out his hand, as I shook it.

I already knew he was polite, ¨Yes.¨ I smiled at him. It was hard to believe he killed anything.

¨Jordan,¨ Magnus said, ¨You're sleeping on the couch, with Jem. Will and Simon, youn guys sleep on the floor because Simon gave away our place, and Will you have done it before. Camille is sleeping in the guest room and Ragnor is sleeping in the library room.¨

¨Library room?¨ They all asked.

I chuckled but Magnus groaned, ¨Yes people, I read!¨

¨Hold on,¨ Will ginned, ¨Where is Alexander sleeping?¨

Magnus grinned back at him, ¨In my room.¨

I don't know why but I felt my self redden again. Simon spoke up, ¨You guys are dating?¨

¨N-no-¨ Magnus cut me off.

¨Not yet.¨

I looked up, glaring at him as Magnus smirked down at me.

¨So where's he blond sleeping?¨ Camille frowned.

¨Were keeping him here?¨ I asked wide eyes.

¨Alec, if he tells anyone we all go to jail or get executed,¨ Jordan said crossing his arms.

¨Oh.¨

Suddenly the boy beneath us moved, goraning as he opened his eyes. I noticed his eyes were golden as well, ¨What happened?¨ He asked, rubbing his head.

The boy sat up and stared at everyone, his eyes wide opened. I stood still as his eyes met mine and he started to scream, ¨AHHH! HELP!¨ He yelled toward the door as Will bent down and slapped him, causing him to shut up.

¨Listen kid,¨ Will said as Jace started to scream again. Will slapped him again and covered his mouth. I noticed him taking out a blade from his jeans as he put it against the guys throat, ¨_Make another fucking voice and I'll kill you.¨_

The boy nodded as Will removed his hand, ¨I know you saw what Simon did. If you tell anyone all of us will come after you and kill you, got it?¨

The boy nodded once more, yet he screamed again at the top of his lungs. Will quickly hit him in the head, causing the boy to go unconscious again.

¨Well,¨ Simon said awkwardly.

¨Lets time him to the kitchen counter?¨ I suggested.

* * *

Hello, I am sorry for the late update. I have one promise.. After June 5 I will BE uplOAding non stop.. why?... BECAUSE SCHOOL IS ABOUT TO END! 15 MORE DAYS! (Somewhere around there) at the moment I am turning in all of my things and re doing work to get a better grade and a better GPA. By the way, YES THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 17.. I SAY 17 REVIEWS! :D


End file.
